


Operation Aracknaja

by GrayHox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayHox/pseuds/GrayHox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Operation Aracknaja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandafox17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pandafox17).



The light of Hell’s dawn slipped through the cracks in the closed curtain, shining slim rays of light onto the sleeping snake demon’s face. Her face twitched as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed with a groggy stretch and long yawn. Aria lowered her arms to rub her eyes gently and help wake her up just a little bit more before she had to get out of bed. Once enough time had passed for her to feel ready, Aria climbed out of bed and slithered over to the window to open the curtains and look out at the view while checking her phone. 

There was a message from Naja received a few hours ago asking if Aria wanted to get some drinks later in the day. She wanted to respond _‘YES’_ right away, typing as fast as her fingers would move, but then she stopped just short of hitting send. That’s right… she was going to see Arackniss today. With a few presses of the delete key the response vanished from the message bar, soon to be replaced with a sad decline. But then another idea came around. What if… she got both of them to come? Even better, what if she could get them together? Yes yes yes! Aria was already getting giddy just at the thought of both Naja and Arackniss together, maybe even sharing a sneaky little smooch! 

Her mind was made up; it was time to play matchmaker with her two friends. Aria quickly accepted Naja’s offer and immediately went to text Arackniss to tell him to meet her at their favourite bar. His initial response, which of course came several minutes after she sent it, was one of confusion at first, though it quickly changed to apathetic acceptance. ‘Fine, whatever. I’ll be there.’ Operation Aracknaja was good to go! All that remained for Aria to do was wait until it was time to go, and in the meanwhile plan out exactly how she was going to get the two to become lovebirds.  


Time passed, oh so slowly, but the clock eventually ticked ever closer towards that fateful dinner. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Until finally it struck dinner time, prompting Aria to virtually launch herself out the door and fly down the street like a bolt of excited lightning. She slithered like no snake had ever slithered before! It didn’t take long at all for her to reach the street where the chosen bar resided. She took a few deep breaths to help compose herself before getting any closer. _‘Stay cool. They have no idea.’_ Aria moved her arms up to fix her shirt and make sure she looks as casual and normal as possible. A couple more moments to catch her breath, and then the definitely not nervous snake stepped through the door and found a table. 

After just a short while of waiting, the bell above the bar door chimed quietly with the familiar sound of a customer entering. Naja had arrived first, dressed in her black biker leather. Aria had to hold back a small squeal at seeing her snake friend in her favourite jacket. Naja looked around the bar for a brief while until she spotted Aria waving her over. The purple snake smiled and took a seat beside her. 

“Hey Aria, good to see you.” Naja nodded and gave her friend a gentle punch on the shoulder. The pair placed their orders and enjoyed some small talk in the meantime; chatting about what they’ve been up to and all the usual friendly banter. 

Once the formalities were over, Aria set her plan in motion. “Did you get to talk with Arackniss yet? He’s pretty cute, I think you could be friends.” She not-so-subtly brought the spider up. Naja blushed ever so slightly and shook her head in response. She was about to respond but before any words escaped her mouth, the bell chimed again. Naja was facing Aria, who just so happened to be between her and the door, so she immediately saw who it was walking through the door. It was him. Why the hell was Arackniss here? He stepped towards the bar, flicking some ash from the cigarette he was smoking, and sat down… right beside Aria! 

“Hey.” His voice was as deep and stoic as ever, but it was definitely addressing someone. Arackniss turned his head to face Aria and saw Naja over her shoulder. He scowled slightly with a sigh. “You didn’t tell me this was a group.” An awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds before being broken by the clinking of glass on the wooden bar. Aria and Naja’s drinks had arrived at last. For Naja, a coffee sambuca and for Aria, a classic and quality mug of beer. Seeing the drinks, Arackniss waved his hand towards the bartender and said a single word. “Whiskey.” 

The trio each steadily sipped away at their respective drinks while the bustle of the bar echoed throughout the room. This wasn’t going quite according to plan… they were both quiet as clams. Aria knew what she had to do. She had to get a conversational ball rolling. 

“Soooo Arackniss,” Aria leaned in towards the spider while he responded by giving her the side eye. “How have you been? Done any fun jobs lately?” Initially he didn’t answer, just continuing to look at her from the corner of his eye. Once Aria brought out the big puppy eyes, Arackniss rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. 

“Been busy. Lottsa guys on the list these past few days. Especially these scumbags on the east side.” He gruffly replied with a swig of his whiskey, the ice cubes clattering against the thick glass. 

“Holy shit, you were on the east side? Was that two days ago?” Naja asked him. Arackniss gave one short nod in response. “Fucking really? I was down there and there was a bunch of shooting and shit!” 

“Those boys weren’t going without a fight. But it don’t matter how many bodies ya have… I won't lose a gunfight.” The spider scoffed faintly and almost smirked. “Even if I gotta get underhanded.” 

“Underhanded like what?” Aria chimed in. It was working! They’re starting to talk to each other! She couldn’t even try to hide the wide grin that spread across her face. 

“Some of the bastards were hiding behind cover. Soon as I saw one I blew his knee open, then left ‘im there and shot the buddies he had come to help ‘im. That plan was going pretty well up until someone tossed me a grenade. But you don’t wanna hear about work.” 

“Fuck yes I do!” Naja slammed an arm on the bartop. “What did you do to those guys?” 

Arackniss’ smirk went from almost to full blown. His voice picked up a touch and his back straightened. Aria thought he looked almost excited. “I got behind a car before the grenade went off, then started blasting back at ‘em. Tommy guns and handguns do wonders, let me tell ya. Then all of a sudden this schmuck on the street runs to me and puts a knife in my shoulder. Sonofabitch must’ve been a friend of theirs. Too bad for ‘im I don’t need shoulders to use my other arms, so he got a dose of lead right into his gut. Serves ‘im right.” 

The two were enraptured in the conversation together well past when their drinks ran out. Naja asked all about his different hits and fights, to which Arackniss eagerly shared. Maybe he was making himself sound just a little bit more amazing than he really was, but who cared, right? Aria certainly didn’t care, cuz everything went perfectly! Naja was excitingly smiling while the hitman recounted so many of his escapades. There was only one more thing she wanted to do. It was time for the grand finale! 

Aria pretended to hear her phone ring and picked it up. After a brief ‘call’ she hung up and looked back and forth between the two. “I’m so sorry, but something happened. I need to go. Have fun you two!” She got up from her seat and started towards the door, but then ‘accidentally’ tripped on her way out. During the stumble she was sure to put a hand on Arackniss’ back and push him towards Naja. 

According to plan, he was shoved out of his chair and fell towards Naja while his hat dropped to the floor. “Watch it, ya fuckin’-” His obscenity was cut off as he collided with Naja’s shoulder. Instinctively she had raised her arms to catch the spider, and now it looked like the two were about to hug each other! Aria was planning on an accidental kiss, but this works too! She quickly slithered off and out of the bar, hiding behind a nearby car to peek in the window and watch the pair. 

The brief few moments of confusion were rather quickly replaced by Arackniss clumsily tossing himself off of Naja and trying to get his footing while looking as calm as possible. Naja’s heart thundered and her face sweltered with heat. “Are you okay?” She asked, hands still up in the air. Arackniss dusted himself off and sighed. “I’m fine. The hell was she thinking?” He looked over towards the door as Aria ducked her head behind the car to avoid detection. After a small pause the spider picked his hat back off the floor, wiped it with his sleeve, and sighed deeply. “I should go. Have some more work to do.” 

“O-okay.” Naja muttered quietly. “Good luck out there.” 

He put a hand over one of his shoulders and awkwardly rocked his head for a moment before turning towards the snake, handing her a card of some kind. “You dropped this.” Naja slowly took the card and looked up at his face. Arackniss turned to leave once again, but this time he quietly spoke under his breath. “It was nice to talk to you.” He then headed out the door and towards his next destination. 

Naja couldn’t believe what she just heard. No way he said that, she was just hearing things. That doubt went away as she looked at the card and her face flushed red. It was his business card. With his phone number on it. The snake squealed happily and hugged the card to her chest for several long seconds before slipping it into her jacket pocket. Aria watched as Arackniss returned to his car and drove off, followed by Naja’s happy outburst through the window. She pumped her arms to the sky in victory and softly cheered for her two friends. Mission accomplished.


End file.
